


Pretend

by Khriskin



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Sep. 14th, 2006</p><p>But what if...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

Pretend

"You know," Hook smiled pleasantly over tea, "You don't have to be Wendy." She had never really thought of it before, of not being who she was. "You could forget them for a while." 

Forget the boys? Her boys? She paused, thoughtful, and for a moment she wasn't Wendy anymore. She was Wen, pirate lass with nary a tie to bind her and a future as unfettered as the sea.

And then Wendy was back, that brief flash of unexpected yearning gone. "No thank you," she said, declining tea and futures in the same polite head-shake.

And that was that.


End file.
